Знакомство: Уитвики
by LaniTheKeeper
Summary: Перевод. Автор оригинала: Botosphere. Название оригинала: Introductions: Witwickys. После событий в Мишн-сити старшие Уитвики заслуживают объяснений, и помоги им Бог, они их получат.


Связанные фики: этот фик связан с главой 2 "The Daily Buzz".

* * *

Сэм не ответил, когда я позвала его с лестницы, ведущей наверх, в его спальню. Его отец будет дома с минуты на минуту, и Сэм настаивал, чтобы мы ничего не намечали на этот вечер. У меня было чувство, что это связано с безумными последними неделями, но мой сын отказался сказать нам что-то кроме "вы всё поймёте позже".

Я осмотрела дом, а потом, наконец, нашла его стоящим в пустом гараже. Странно, что я не додумалась проверить это место первым. Он проводил там много времени, выглядя настолько несчастным, что это разбивало моё сердце. Те мерзавцы из правительства украли машину моего сына, уничтожили мои цветы и похитили нас. Если я ещё хоть раз увижу самодовольную морду их предводителя, я _врежу_ по ней битой, вооружён он или нет. Я предлагала сыну купить другую машину, но он ответил, что ему не нужна другая.

- Что происходит, Сэм? - спросила я в пятидесятый раз. С визита этих таинственных людей из Сектора Семь у меня развилось острое отвращение к сюрпризам.

- Вы увидите, мама. Проще показать, чем пытаться объяснить. - Увидев моё лицо, он добавил: - В этом нет ничего _плохого_. А потом мы поужинаем. Обещаю. Вы с папой сами выберете место. Наш транспорт подберёт нас, как только папа придёт с работы.

Конечно, как только машина Рона подъехала к гаражу, монструозного вида чёрный пикап припарковался у бордюра. Мой муж едва успел войти в заднюю дверь, прежде чем раздался стук в парадную.

Обменявшись со мной нервными взглядами, Рон глубоко вдохнул и открыл дверь. Спортивного вида черноволосый мужчина с подживающей царапиной на щеке стоял на нашем крыльце. Он был одет небрежно - зелёная рубашка и хаки - но что-то в его позе подсказывало, что он военный.

Сэм мгновенно оказался рядом с Роном.

- Мама, папа, это майор Уильям Леннокс. - Не дожидаясь, пока мы что-то скажем, Сэм поманил незнакомца в дом.

- Мистер и миссис Уитвики, - начал он, и я удивилась, что он действительно смог правильно назвать нашу фамилию. - Это большая честь встретиться с Вами. У Вас замечательный сын, и думаю, Вы поймёте это ещё лучше за сегодняшний вечер.

- Что происходит? - потребовала я уже в пятьдесят первый раз.

- Моя команда и я были частью группы, которая забрала Сэма и Микаэлу из Сектора Семь.

- Решающей частью, - добавил Сэм.

- Вы давно заслуживаете объяснение того, что пережила Ваша семья, и мне выпала честь дать его Вам сегодня.

Я перевела взгляд от него к Сэму. Мой сын смотрел умоляюще, и я неохотно кивнула. Да, мы выслушаем его.

- Предупреждаю Вас, я собираюсь поговорить с моим адвокатом, - пригрозил Рон, и я стукнула его по плечу.

- Я понимаю, сэр. Это одна из причин, по которой вы получили допуск к секретной информации. Теперь, мистер и миссис Уитвики, не могли бы Вы проехать со мной?

Глубоко вздохнув, я пошла с Сэмом, оставив Рона позади хватать воздух на манер золотой рыбки.

Он поспешил догнать нас, вытаскивая телефон из кармана и пытаясь выглядеть воинственно.

- Я не думаю, Вы не будете возражать, если я позвоню своему адвокату, скажу ему Ваше имя, и что мы уезжаем с Вами прямо сейчас?

- Безусловно, - почтительно ответил майор Леннокс. - Возможно, Вы предпочтёте использовать мой мобильник. - Под подозрительным взглядом Рона, майор добавил: - Так Ваш адвокат будет знать и _мой_ номер телефона.

Рон выхватил телефон у него из рук и быстро сделал звонок.

- Да, - Сэм ворчал себе под нос. - Убедись, что он в курсе про комендантский час в 11 вечера, и что тебя посадят под домашний арест, если ты опоздаешь хоть на три минуты, даже _если_ небо упало на землю.

Сэм открыл заднюю дверь пикапа и спокойно забрался на сиденье. Кто бы ни был этот незнакомец, мой сын ему доверял. Тем не менее, я села позади вместе с ним. Долгие часы, что мы провели вдали друг от друга в руках у тех головорезов, по-прежнему мучили меня, и я хотела быть рядом с Сэмом на случай каких-то проблем.

Рон бросил на меня насмешливый взгляд.

- Ты едешь на месте стрелка*, - потребовала я.

Сэм закашлялся. Он встретил взгляд майора в зеркале, и хотя выражение его лица не изменилось, я клянусь, их глаза смеялись. Похоже, я пропустила какую-то шутку.

Мы отъехали от обочины и сидели в неловком молчании пару минут, выезжая на шоссе, ведущее за город.

- Итак, - начал Рон. - К какому роду войск Вы принадлежите?

- В настоящее время я принадлежу к группе, находящейся на особом задании. Мы имеем дело со всеми родами войск.

- Вы не ответили на вопрос, - указал Рон.

- Нет, он ответил, - запротестовал Сэм.

- Нет, не ответил! Он может быть любым придурком с ружьём и фальшивым значком.

- О, ради всего святого, - прикрикнула я. - Хватит его травить. Иначе он начнёт эти их разговоры про "я мог бы вам сказать, но тогда мне придётся вас убить".

- Армия, - коротко ответил майор Леннокс.

Вновь наступила тишина.

- Ну что же, - сказала я, пытаясь найти менее напряжённую тему для разговора. - Это действительно хороший автомобиль. Он Ваш?

Двигатель кашлянул, и машина вздрогнула.

- Нет, - ответил он, глядя на меня в зеркало. Он чуть расслабился. - Не совсем. Я полагаю, технически Вы можете считать его служебным.

- Он свой собственный, - сказал Сэм почти... нежно. - Как моя машина.

Рон посмотрел на меня с беспокойством:

- Та, которую ты назвал Дьявольским Камаро?

Майор Леннокс почти рассмеялся:

- Ты что, всерьёз его так назвал?

Сэм был ошеломлён.

- Откуда?..

- Майлз нам сказал, - ответила я. - Мы позвонили ему, когда ты исчез на следующий день после того, как твоя машина была украдена, и ты не отвечал на звонки.

- Как раз когда мне пришлось спасать твою задницу из тюрьмы, - проворчал Рон.

- Рон, предупредила я.

- Что? Это правда!

- Ты что, _должен_ рассказать всему миру, что наш сын уголовник?

- Мама, я не уголовник!

Майор Леннокс боролся со смехом. Мы остановились на перекрёстке, и пикап затормозил рывком, встряхнув нас. Я выглянула в окно, рассматривая округу. Мы были в центре ничего, и я задумалась, куда же нас вёз майор.

- Ну по крайней мере тест на наркотики оказался отрицательным, - сказал Рон, пытаясь успокоить взъерошившегося Сэма.

Он закрыл лицо руками на секунду.

- Можем ли мы, пожалуйста, найти другую тему?

Тишина. Долгое, неловкое молчание.

- Как Микаэла? - попробовала я ещё раз.

Сэм покраснел. Мой мальчик влюблён!

- Она в порядке. Она будет здесь сегодня вечером.

Я оживилась.

- Она же присоединится к нам за ужином?

- Конечно, - сказал майор. - Если Вы всё ещё захотите взять её с собой.

- Почему нет?

Он немного поколебался, прежде чем ответить:

- Сегодня Вы узнаете очень многое, и Вам может понадобиться время, чтобы принять это. Обсудить в кругу семьи. Микаэла имеет тот же уровень допуска, что и Вы, так что Вы сможете говорить об этом и с ней.

- Она знает обо всём, что здесь происходит? - спросил Рон, глядя на майора Леннокса.

- Мы всё время были вместе, - напомнил нам Сэм. - Она знает то же, что и я.

Теперь была моя очередь раздражаться.

- И никто не думал сказать об этом _нам_? Его _родителям_?

Майор Леннокс кашлянул.

- Поэтому Вы сейчас здесь.

- После того, как я обзавёлся адвокатом, - проворчал Рон.

- После того как Вы получили допуск, - поправил майор.

- После того как вы, наконец, успокоились, - добавил Сэм.

- Мальчики! - воскликнула я. Даже у майора было достаточно совести, чтобы выглядеть пристыженным.

Мы свернули с шоссе в глубокий каньон со знаком "Посторонним вход воспрещён" и армейской эмблемой. Ну что ж, придурок с ружьём на этот раз был с настоящим значком.

Пройдя через контрольно-пропускной пункт, мы остановились на площадке с несколькими другими машинами. Темнокожий мужчина в армейском камуфляже удобно устроился перед большим тягачом. Прекрасная блондинка выбралась из машины с надписью "Поиск и Спасение" и нерешительно замерла перед ним. Микаэла, сидевшая на капоте ярко-жёлтого спорткара, вскочила на ноги и помахала нам.

Видя, как она подбегает к нам и обнимает Сэма, я просто просияла. Что бы ни происходило здесь, Сэм был счастлив.

Они обменялись многозначительными взглядами, а затем, сделав глубокий вдох, Сэм повернулся к нам.

- Мама, папа. Я должен кое-что рассказать вам.

- Ну это мы уже поняли, - фыркнула я. - Просто скажи уже. Если всё в порядке, зачем эти шпионские игры?

- Потому что это слегка шокирует, - мягко сказала блондинка, подходя ближе.

- Кто Вы? - грубо выпалил Рон, и я снова стукнула его по плечу.

- Мэгги. Мэгги Мэдсен, - ответила она, протягивая руку. - Я из военной разведки.

- Блондинка из военной разведки, - пробормотал Рон. - Смеяться тут?

Мы были на публике, так что я могла только сердито на него посмотреть, но Мэгги, казалось, пропустила шпильку мимо ушей.

- Может быть, нам стоит познакомиться, а потом уже обсудить всё остальное, - предложил майор Леннокс, и Сэм кивнул. Майор поманил второго вояку.

- Это сержант Эппс, - сказал Сэм, и человек пожал руки нам обоим.

- Старший мастер-сержант, - поправил его Леннокс.

- Приятно познакомиться, - автоматически ответила я.

Старший мастер-сержант Эппс бойко кивнул в знак приветствия.

- И это Бамблби, - сказал Сэм, указывая на жёлтый автомобиль.

Я проследила за его взглядом, ожидая, что кто-то выйдет из машины. Вместо этого автомобиль начал двигаться. Распадаться на части. Я отшатнулась, когда машина согнулась в середине и развернулась вверх. Шестерни жужжали, а я смотрела с огромными глазами, как машина приобрела новый, почти человеческий облик. Руки, ладони, ноги, ступни, голова, _глаза_...

- Помните, я сказал полиции, что моя машина превращается? - тихо спросил Сэм.

Я кивнула, не в состоянии отвести глаз от этого _зрелища_.

- Ну, это он.

- Э-э-э, - запротестовал Рон, его голос звучал испуганно. - Твоя машина была старой, Сэм. Это не может быть...

- Та куча дерьма? - вставила Микаэла со смехом. - Вы думаете, что робот, который может вот так менять свою форму, не способен изменить свою внешность?

Механический монстр опустился на четвереньки. Его голубые глаза, казалось, смотрели на нас с добротой.

- Он действительно мой автомобиль, - сказал Сэм. - И он вернётся домой со мной.

- ЧТО? - воскликнул Рон, а я закричала: - Сэм!

- Ты не можешь ... - Я запнулась. Слова просто кончились, когда я увидела умоляющие глаза этой штуки.

Рон закончил мою мысль:

- Ты не можешь просто привести домой жуткого армейского робота, будто он какой-то щенок.

- Он не армейский... - начала Микаэла, но майор Леннокс прервал её: - Сэм, давайте продолжим знакомство, и тогда мы все сможем это обсудить.

Монстр встал на ноги и вернулся на прежнее место на краю площадки.

Я тревожно взглянула на две других машины, а потом повернулась к пикапу, на котором мы сюда приехали. Я думала, что это монстр, но это было _прежде_, чем я увидела превращение этой машины.

- Вы правы, майор, - сказал Сэм тихо. - Мама, папа. Я хочу познакомить вас с Оптимусом Праймом.

Тягач чуть придвинулся и медленно развернулся, жужжа и пощёлкивая. Если жёлтая машина была монстром, у меня не было слов, чтобы описать вещь, возвышающуюся надо мной. Он был в два раза выше и стоял, уперев руки в боки. Ну, или туда, где бока должны быть у человека.

Я судорожно вздохнула.

- Приветствую, - торжественно произнесла машина. Его глубокий, рокочущий голос чем-то напомнил мне моего деда, когда он был сильнейшим и мудрейшим человеком в моём мире. Я смутно задумалась, как мне приветствовать его в ответ. Пожать ему крыло?

- Я лидер автоботов, - продолжил он, указывая на другие автомобили. К счастью, никто из них не двигался, включая пчелиного дружка Сэма. Я не была уверена, сколько ещё выдержат мои нервы. - Мы пришли с планеты Кибертрон. Предмет с великой мощью разбился здесь, и мы прибыли, чтобы найти его. Мы не желаем зла Вам или кому-либо ещё.

- Что за предмет? - спросил Рон.

- Это выше Вашего допуска, - ответила блондинка. Я вспомнила, что её зовут Мэгги.

Сэм наклонился к нам, по-прежнему глядя на гиганта.

- Помните теракт в Мишн-сити?

- Вы сделали это? - прошептала я в ужасе.

- Нет, - решительно ответил он. И мягче продолжил: - И да. Мы защищали город от наших врагов, десептиконов. Ущерб был нанесён в бою.

- И помните землетрясение в ночь, когда пришёл Сектор Семь? - спросил Сэм.

Я открыла рот, не заботясь, что выгляжу идиоткой. Они слышали и наш разговор про "минуты счастья" Сэма.

Рон очнулся первым:

- Вы, это _вы_ разрушили мой двор?

- Мои извинения, - вежливо прогремела машина.

Майор Леннокс повернулся к нам.

- Моё начальство разрешило использование государственных фондов для восстановления любого нанесённого Вам ущерба.

Рон развернулся к разукрашенному тягачу:

- Вы пытаетесь подкупить меня _благоустроенной лужайкой_, чтобы я замолчал?

- О, ради Бога, Рон ...

Гигантская машина остановила нас обоих:

- Вы должны делать то, что считаете правильным, Рональд Уитвики. Но я прошу вас подумать о вашем сыне. Его храбрость спасла его планету и мою жизнь. Если наша история станет известна, его участие тоже будет раскрыто. Какое будущее он получит в мире, где наша дружба будет раскрыта?

Спас планету? Дружба? Я посмотрела на Сэма, но он смотрел на отца.

- Они мои _друзья_, папа. Все они заслоняли меня от пуль. И пушечных выстрелов.

Я вздрогнула, представив себе эту картину.

- Друзья, - слабо повторила я, глядя на машины - инопланетян - вокруг нас.

Сэм заметил щель в моей броне и воспользовался этим.

- Особенно Бамблби. Он мой опекун. Десептиконы пришли сюда раньше автоботов. Они разрушили военные базы на Ближнем Востоке. И они пришли за мной. Бамблби был единственным автоботом на планете, и он защищал меня.

Я смотрела на жёлтую машину - Бамблби - новыми глазами. Он кивнул в подтверждение и приторно-сладким девчачьим голоском сказал:

- Итак... мы можем оставить их?

- Он говорит, используя радио, - объяснил Сэм.

- Мой оружейник, - сообщил лидер, указывая прямо на нас. Я обернулась и снова шагнула назад, когда пикап преобразился. Он выглядел ещё более чудовищным, чем два других, на его руках светилось внушительное оружие.

- Это Айронхайд, - представил его Сэм.

- По просьбе вашего сына, я не буду демонстрировать свои пушки.

- Спасибо, - сказал Сэм одними губами.

Я снова потеряла дар речи. И это не малый подвиг.

Теперь Сэм улыбался.

- И последний, но не менее важный, Рэтчет, их главный врач.

"Поиск и Спасение" развернулся, жужжа и щёлкая, и новая машина поднялась на ноги. Этот был примерно такого же размера, как грубиян с пушками, но внешне выглядел намного мягче.

- Это большая честь встретиться с Вами.

Мэгги, словоохотливая блондинка, нарушила благоговейное молчание:

- Итак, - сказала она, потирая руки в предвкушении, - вот и познакомились. Я полагаю, у вас есть к нам пара вопросов?

* * *

* На месте стрелка - рядом с водителем.


End file.
